


离别前夜

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 1640年，佩德罗离开安东尼奥前的欢爱
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal, Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 西葡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	离别前夜

窗外的雨点声渐渐疏了，飞虫振翅发出细微的嗡嗡声，掺杂着便是催眠曲，这是一个罕见的雨夜。安东尼奥坐在堆满公文的书桌旁，忽明忽暗的灯火莫名让他感到有些许烦躁，北海之畔那个该死的国家的变动引起了整个欧洲的不安。他揉了揉太阳穴，试图驱散涌上来的困倦。  
“吱呀——”  
有一定年代的木门发出刺耳的声音，安东尼奥抬眸，循声望去，推门而入是最近明显沉默了不少的佩德罗。他蓄着的湿透的长发没有束起而是贴在在仅着松垮浴袍的身上，微微掩着完美的线条，蜜色的皮肤上还有水珠慢慢下滑，随着西班牙人的目光，滑入勾起人无限旖旎遐思的地方。  
“安东尼奥。”  
他的声音低而轻。橄榄绿的双眸轻轻眯着，像极了平日里嘲讽挖苦的神情，却又完全不同。  
就像压抑着燃烧的火光。这火光很轻易便能掀起一场燎原之火。  
安东尼奥努力克制地移开目光，这几年来他们的关系一直微妙地僵硬，最近更是因为诸多原因，联盟内部剑拔弩张。“这么晚了，你快休息吧，有什么事情明天再聊。”连他自己都听出了自己声音的低哑。  
“看到你这么倦怠的样子，真是让人开心。”  
佩德罗勾起一个笑容，走近自己的胞弟，双手捧过他的脸，安东尼奥抬手想去拉开，动作终是凝滞在了半空。  
太近了，连呼吸渐渐的升温都能感受到。  
葡萄牙人垂眸，跨坐在了对方的腿上。对准他的嘴唇，烙上一吻，他吻得那么深，眼睫微微颤抖，在水色荡漾的眸光上投下淡淡的阴影，却又堪堪地望着他，这真是致命的撩拨，他明明知道，安东尼奥最抵抗不了自己哪怕展露出一丝情欲的眼神。在此之前，每次被强行带至高潮，佩德罗几乎都会闭上眼，不管西班牙人如何意乱情迷地亲吻他的眼睛，哑着声在他耳边说些粗俗的昏话。  
真是太恶劣了。  
安东尼奥带着几丝愤恨回吻。他是真的对自己这个哥哥一点办法都没有。嘲讽无法反驳只能自幼被气得脸涨红，伤害无法忘却就兀自成了刺卡在心间，最要命的是，佩德罗的存在就是在撩拨自己，鬼知道被誉为宗教狂热分子的他在从年少在教堂唱诗时就心猿意马着如何在主的面前和自己的亲胞弟乱伦结合，而现在，仅仅是一个眼神一个吻，自己的欲望便膨胀到惊人地炙热。几近癫狂地想要去征服。  
松松垮垮的浴袍被轻松扔下，坠在地上不发出一丝声音，安东尼奥的手在佩德罗腰间揉搓，顺着勾人的线条往下，佩德罗一手环住他的脖颈，一边替他解下衣物，他们亲吻到呼吸困难仍然不愿意分开唇瓣，炽热的欲望袒露在身下，哪怕早已习惯，佩德罗还是因这过度发育的尺寸而微微心惊。  
“别怕……”一吻终了安东尼奥抹去兄长唇边的水渍，凑近他的颈侧轻轻啃咬了一口，热气厮磨得佩德罗有些发痒，“不会疼的。”手指向下游移准备帮他扩张。  
怎么可能不疼。佩德罗想要嘲讽自己连安慰床伴都如此笨拙的弟弟，没有哪次交欢是不疼的，从本就不该发生的第一次，到自那之后的每一次，但是从明天开始就不会疼了吧。他甚至有些自虐地想要承受最为剧烈的痛感，想要被操弄得流干泪水哭到哑了喉咙，鲜血淌满全身痛感深入骨髓，好为这段本不该发生的关系留下浓墨重彩的结尾。  
他紧紧抓住安东尼奥已渗出细汗的肩膀，吸了口气，抬起身来，在他未能反应过来时对着早已昂首的性器坐了下去，在沐浴时已扩张过一次的甬道依然逼狭，被安东尼奥的庞然巨物强行开疆拓土简直疼得让他失声，舒爽与心疼交替出现在西班牙人的脸上，他低低喘着气，小心翼翼地吻去哥哥眼角的生理泪水，“你是笨蛋吗？”少见的，声音染上了微愠。佩德罗一口咬住安东尼奥的肩头吞下喉底呻吟，他从来只会咽下疼痛，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着。弟弟少见地没了主意，不知该退出还是抽动，佩德罗却再度抓住他的肩膀，直起身再坐下来模仿抽动。  
眸里水光破碎般地潋滟，那眼梢因情欲染上轻红。安东尼奥再也无法忍受了，擒住他的腰将他摁在了书桌上，体位的变换带来的剧痛让佩德罗难以抑制地逸出一声斥满爱欲的呻吟，这就像催情药一样，兽欲最终控制了安东尼奥，他挺身快速进出，淫靡的水声和着窗外之前让他昏昏欲睡的摇篮曲，炸裂似的快感引燃全身。  
不够，还不够，快点，再快点。  
他的时间不多了。黎明就要到来，就像穿了红舞鞋在墓地起舞的恋人，他们马上就要在第一旅阳光下死别。  
这样的痛感不足以让他终身铭记，这样的做爱无法让别离成为一生缺憾。佩德罗的腿绕在安东尼奥腰间。双手被紧紧抓住摁在冰冷的书桌上。情欲灼烧着他似乎要将他燃烧得一干二尽，地中海难得的夜雨也无法浇灭两个拉丁男人眼中的火焰。他们恨不得将灵魂糅在一起，相嵌的部分因体液越来越契合，仿佛他们身来就是为了结合，为了乱伦，为了坠入不被祝福的感情。  
那天晚上，他们才真正成为彼此的求欢者。  
意乱情迷间，安东尼奥没有发现，他眼里的痛苦，并非仅仅是承欢带来的。西班牙人也许发现了，只是不愿意去深究，那双与自己有着相似色泽的眼睛，他不能也不想读透。  
雨声渐渐歇去。  
安东尼奥确实是累坏了，这几天联盟内部的反抗费了他不少心神，将佩德罗背回卧室后，他便在劳累与短暂心安中睡了过去。甚至连幼时就有的离别吻都没有感觉到。  
而再度与佩德罗相遇，葡萄牙恢复战争已经进行得如火如荼，在英法的支持下独立的他，在战旗猎猎下着一身飒爽的戎装，眯眸笑着的神情写满嘲讽。

The sound of raindrops outside the window is gradually sparse, and the flying insects are fluttering their wings to make a subtle hum, mixed with hypnotic music, which is a rare rainy night. Antonio was sitting at his desk full of official documents. He was a little upset by the lights. The change of that damned country by the North Sea caused the unease of the whole Europe. He rubbed his temples to try to dispel the drowsiness that came up. ԡ "squeak --"   
, wooden doors in a certain period of time make a harsh sound. Antonio looks up, follows the reputation, and pushes the door into the so-called elder brother who has been silent obviously recently. His long wet hair was not tied up, but stuck on the body of the loose bathrobe, slightly covering the perfect line. There were water drops on the honey skin, which slowly slipped down. With the Spanish eyes, it slipped into the place where people's infinite beautiful reverie was aroused. "Antonio." His voice is low and light. Olive green eyes narrowed slightly, like the sarcastic expression in ordinary days, but it was totally different. It's like suppressing the burning light. The light of the fire can easily set off a prairie fire. In recent years, Antonio's relationship has been delicate and rigid, and recently, for many reasons, the alliance is in a state of tension. "It's so late. Have a rest. What can I do for you tomorrow?" Even he himself could hear the low voice. "It's really fun to see you look so tired." 13 Pedro raised a smile, approached his brother, held his face in both hands, Antonio raised his hand and tried to pull it away. The action was still in the air. It's so close that you can feel the gradual warming of your breath. The Portuguese drooped their eyes and straddled each other's legs. Aiming at his lips and putting a kiss on it, he kissed so deeply, his eyelashes trembled a little, casting a light shadow on the rippling eyes, but looking at him with dignity. It was a fatal provocation. He knew clearly that Antonio could not resist even showing his lustful eyes. Before that, Pedro would close his eyes almost every time he was forced to orgasm, no matter how recklessly and passionately his brother kissed his eyes, and said some vulgar and stupid words in his ear in a hoarse voice. It's too bad. Antonio kisses back with some resentment. He really has nothing to do with his brother. Ridicule can't be refuted. Only when he was angry at his childhood, his face turned red, and his hurt could not be forgotten. Pedro's existence was to tease himself. The devil knew that he was known as a religious fanatic. When he sang in church from a young age, he was obsessed with how to mix incest with his brother in front of the Lord. Now, it's just a look Kiss, and your desire swells to an astonishing heat. Almost madly want to conquer. 13. The loose bathrobe was thrown down easily and fell to the ground without making a sound. Antonio's hand was rubbed between his brother's waist and went down the hook line. Pedro put his hand around his neck and took off his clothes for him. They kissed him until they were still reluctant to separate their lips. Even though they were used to it, Pedro was still reluctant to leave his lips because of this The size of the overgrowth is a little startling. "Don't be afraid..." At the end of the kiss, Antonio wiped off the water stains on his brother's lips and nibbled on his neck. The heat made Pedro itch. "It won't hurt." The fingers swam down to help him expand. How can it not hurt. Pedro wanted to laugh at his brother, who was so clumsy that he even comforted his bed companion. There was no time when he had sex without pain. From the first time he shouldn't have had it, to every time since then, but it won't hurt from tomorrow. He even wanted to bear the most severe pain, to be manipulated to dry the tears and cry to hoarse throat, and the blood flowed all over his body, so as to leave a colorful ending for the relationship that should not have happened. He tightly grasped Antonio's sweaty shoulder, took a breath, raised his body, sat down to the venereal instrument with his head held high when his younger brother failed to respond, the corridor which had been expanded once in the bath was still narrowed, and he was forced by Antonio's colossal giant to open up land, which made him lose his voice. Comfort and heartache alternate in the Spanish face. He Panting low, he carefully kissed the physiological tears from the corner of his brother's eyes. "Are you a fool?" Rarely, the voice was slightly sullen. Pedro took Antonio's shoulder in one bite and swallowed the bottom of his throat and groaned. He could never but swallow the pain. His body trembled violently. The younger brother had little idea. He didn't know whether to quit or twitch. Pedro grabbed his shoulder again, stood up and sat down to imitate the twitch. The water light in the eyes is broken, and the ends of the eyes are dyed light red due to lust. Antonio couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed him and pinned him on the desk. The sharp pain brought by the change of posture made Pedro uncontrollably escape a groan full of lust. It was like an aphrodisiac. The lust finally controlled Antonio. He walked in and out quickly. The sound of lustful water and the lullaby that made him drowsy before the window ignited the bursting pleasure Whole body. It's not enough. It's not enough. Hurry up. Hurry up. His time is running out. Dawn is coming, just like lovers dancing in the graveyard in red shoes, they are going to die in the first sunshine. This kind of pain is not enough for him to bear in mind all his life, and this kind of sex can't make parting a lifelong regret. Pedro's legs are around Antonio's waist. His hands were held tightly on the cold desk. Lust burned him as if to burn him to two ends. The rare night rain in the Mediterranean could not extinguish the flames in the eyes of two Latin men. They would like to mix their souls together. The embedded parts are more and more compatible with each other because of body fluids, as if they are here to combine, to incest, to fall into the feelings of not being blessed. That night, they really became lovers of each other. 13. In his confusion, Antonio didn't find that the pain in his elder brother's eyes was not just brought about by pleasure. The Spaniard may have found it, but he is unwilling to go deep into it. He can't and doesn't want to read through those eyes with similar color to his own. The sound of the rain gradually subsided. Antonio is really tired. In recent days, the resistance within the League cost him a lot of energy. After Pedro was carried back to his bedroom, he slept in the fatigue and short-term peace of mind. I didn't even feel the parting kiss when I was young. However, when he met his brother again, Portugal's resumption of war was in full swing. With the support of Britain and France, he was independent, hunting under the banner of war, wearing a sassy uniform, with a smile and a smirk.


End file.
